Jorian Zen
| occupation = Starfleet (Earth) | title = Commanding Officer | stationed = | rank = Captain | insignia1 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = | father = | relatives = }} Captain Jorian Zen (Adam Browne) is an illegally joined Trill with the symbiont known as Dao, who serves as the 's First Officer. He was part of the Trill Initiate Program, and was once romantically involved with Lieutenant Commander Corey Aster. ( ) Onboard the USS Excelsior Crewman Jorian Zen first met then-Ensign Aster as a set-up by the mischievous Lt. Jenna McFarland, who sent Zen to discuss thruster modifications ("Ashes"). While Aster was distracted by his attraction to Ensign Ro Nevin, Zen resolved to try again. ("Crossroads") They became a couple shortly after. Zen was assigned as the Excelsior's helmsman ("Voyage Of The Defiant") with a promotion to ensign. He was wounded in a Tholian attack ("Hell's Gate, Part 2"). Joining A year into his relationship with Aster, Jorian was approached by his old mentor at the Symbiosis Commission, Cassius Dao. Unbeknowst to Jorian, Cassius had broken the laws of joined Trill society by committing re-association - pursuing a romantic relationship with another Trill from a previous life. Dao explained during it's sixteenth life, it had fallen desperately in love, which during Cassius' life, it tried to suppress, until it finally gave up. As a result, Cassius Dao was exiled from Trill society, which would mean Dao would never move onto a new host. Cassius soon realised he was dying, and begged Jorian to take the symbiont into himself. This was a tough decision for the young ensign, who had dreamed of being joined, even though his desire to explore lead him to Starfleet. Eventually, after much discussion with Aster and Captain Shelby, Jorian went through with the illegal joining, and became one with Dao, even though this would be kept secret from all but several senior officers. Dao's knowledge would later prove very useful in further efforts regarding the tetrahedrons and their keys. But the joining caused complications in his relationship with Aster, and a rift developed between the two, eventually leading to their separation. Grey Research Facility Because of Jorian (Zen) Dao's knowledge of hyper-dimensional physics, he was seconded to the Grey Research Facility many times, even though he continued aboard the Excelsior as well. He returned to Trill as part of a mission for the facility, but was forced to leave when members of the Symbiosis Commission, working for Siroc, moved against him, until he was assisted by his crewmates. Onboard the USS Helena Jorian Dao transferred and was promoted to lieutenant and the position of chief Tactical Officer aboard the , under Captain Tolian Naros, since Naros was specifically assigned to working out the mystery of the tetrahedrons, and Dao's knowledge was imperative. After the loss of Naros, when Faisal took over as captain of ''Helena'' Jorian Dao was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander and, at Captain Faisal's request, given the post of ''Helena's'' first officer. Jorian Dao didn't stay a Lieutenant Commander for long. During the Tholian/Breen conflict, he established a strong working relationship with ''Helena's'' then-XO, Theresa Faisal. Faisal went to bat for Jorian Dao. In closed-door meetings with Admirals Knapp and Nechayev, Faisal argued that Jorian's joining with the Dao symbiont gave him experience and knowledge far in excess of most Starfleet officers, and constituted a quick promotion to full commander. After the resolution of the Archein conflict in 2386, Dao was promoted to captain, and given command of the Helena. |Tossed Upon the Shore|}} See also *Borg Zen, Jorian Zen, Jorian Category:Star Trek: Hidden Frontier